Au bon endroit, au bon moment !
by Lauryane
Summary: OS Défi de la part de Miss Patachon en voici la consigne : Travailler sur l'absurde, une situation anodine qui prend des proportions démesurées.


Consigne : Alors voilà, ça serait de travailler sur l'absurde, une situation anodine qui prend des proportions démesurées

Personages Maryse, Paul = Justin Gabriel, Stuart = Wade Barret, Brian = Curt Hawkins, Matthew = Zack Ryder, Stephen = Sheamus, Phil = CM Punk.

* * *

><p>J'ai toujours eu un énorme problème dans la vie… me trouver au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Oh non rien de bien grave, mais comme je ne sais pas tenir ma langue cela est vraiment un désavantage.<p>

Toute petite déjà, j'entendais tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre, les discussions houleuses, les surprises et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tout répéter.

Et même maintenant dans mon métier actuel c'est toujours le cas, je passe toujours au détour d'un couloir où un couple, souhaitant garder leur relation secrète, s'embrasse, je suis toujours là lorsque deux potes manigancent une plaisanterie. Toujours là quand il ne le faut pas, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et lorsque ces personnes me voient elles savent que leur plan tombe à l'eau car j'ai la langue bien trop pendue. Tout ceci m'a valu au sein de mon entreprise la réputation de la Diva la plus commère de la WWE.

Même si je voulais éviter de tout voir ou tout entendre je ne pourrais pas, cette poisse me colle à la peau. Et tout le monde sait ici qu'on ne peut pas me confier un secret. Confier quelque chose à Maryse c'est à coup sûr vouloir que tout se sache ! Bon ça j'y suis pour quelque chose, j'aime parler et je parle trop, ça sort tout seul ! Je sais que je pourrais faire attention à cela mais comme je détiens des informations que je ne devrais pas avoir il est donc trop difficile pour moi de me retenir.

Comme tous les mardis matin je me rends à la salle de sport de l'entreprise, sauf qu'aujourd'hui je suis en retard. Peu importe je n'ai pas d'horaire défini, mais je ne respecte pas mon planning personnel. Etre Diva implique une discipline de fer qui parfois devient une discipline en carton chez moi. J'ai légèrement oublié de me lever ce matin mais je reste motivée et prends la direction de la salle. Evidemment je ne trouve pas grand monde. Chacun organise son programme comme il le souhaite, entre ceux qui n'habitent pas dans le coin et qui travaillent à domicile, ceux qui viennent tôt et ceux qui viennent plus tard, je me la joue solo ce matin aux machines.

Après 2 heures d'effort je décide d'aller prendre un petit en-cas à la cafétéria, ma gourmandise me perdra aussi, il n'y a pas que ma langue bien pendue en fait. Je suis au final une femme pleine de défaut. Je m'installe à une table plutôt petite derrière un panneau de bois de façon à m'isoler pour ne pas une fois de plus subir les railleries de mes collègues sur ma gourmandise.

Dix minutes après avoir commencé la dégustation de mes pancakes et de la salade de fruits l'accompagnant j'entends du monde s'installer à la table derrière le panneau. Je suis bien contente de m'être installée ici au moins on ne me voit pas. Aux voix je distingue que se sont Stuart et Paul. Lorsque j'aurais fini mon plateau en partant j'irais les saluer car pour le moment un magnifique morceau d'orange me fait de l'œil pour que je croque dedans. C'est au moment où je me délecte du jus de l'orange explosant dans ma bouche que je me rends compte que la conversation des garçons est plus intéressante que je ne l'aurais pensé.

- Tu quoi ? _s'exclama Stuart._

- Chuuuut je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde l'apprenne avant que cela ne soit officiel ! _reprit Paul._

- Tu as bien réfléchi ? _demanda le britannique._

- Oui c'est décidé je vais partir, il faut que je vois ailleurs !

- Ca va être dur ici après. _Lança Stuart sur un ton défaitiste._

- Oui mais j'en ai besoin je n'avance plus actuellement. Oh Stephen arrive allons discuter de tout ça ailleurs._ Dit Paul en se levant._

J'entendis leur chaise frotter le sol et leurs pas s'éloigner. Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit lorsque je repense à cette discussion.

- Ah la place est déjà prise par la plus gourmande ! _dit Stephen en passant la tête derrière le panneau._

- Oui et le plus gourmand à le droit de me rejoindre ! _dis-je assez peu enjouée._

- Que t'arrive t-il ma belle ? _dit Stephen en prenant place avec son plateau remplit de gourmandises._

- C'est Paul il … non je ne peux te le dire je vais encore passer pour la commère.

- De toute façon tu en as trop dis maintenant, et vu l'état dans lequel tu es il est peut être préférable que tu partages tout cela avec moi.

- Oui c'est vrai. Il y a quelques minutes Paul et Stuart été installés derrière ce panneau de bois et Paul disait à Stuart qu'il allait quitter la WWE.

- Quoi ? Tu es sûre ?

- Bien évidemment, il trouve qu'il ne progresse plus et Stuart lui a dit que ce serait dur ici, tu me connais il faut toujours que j'entende ce qui est confidentiel !

- Oui tu as le chic Maryse ! Ne te mine pas si Paul prend cette décision c'est qu'il a réfléchi et il a sûrement été approché par une autre fédération, il ne partira pas sans avoir de contrat derrière.

- Oui mais je l'apprécie et penser à son départ me rend triste surtout qu'il est dans la plus grande fédération du pays !

Stephen et moi avons continué la discussion et nous avons été rejoins par plusieurs collègues et à mesure que chacun arrivait ma langue se déliait encore et encore. Stephen n'étant pas non plus très innocent, m'encourageant à parler de ce que j'avais entendu. Je crois que nous deux formions le plus beau des couples de commères de la WWE ! Si j'avais su…

Ne tenant plus en place à cause de ce que je savais je partis voir Paul une heure après.

- Bonjour les garçons. _Dis-je en entrant dans la pièce où Paul se trouvait._

Les garçons me répondirent et reprirent leur entrainement, je me dirigeais vers Paul afin de pouvoir parler avec lui sur son futur départ.

- Paul est-ce que l'on pourrait se parler en privé ?_ lui demandais-je._

- Bien sûr, ça ne va pas ?_ demanda t-il inquiet_.

- Pas super fort, viens allons dans le vestiaire des filles, elles sont toutes à l'entraînement.

Je me dirigeais avec Paul dans les vestiaires des filles sachant bien que nous y serions tranquilles, sans courir le risque de croiser quelqu'un. En même temps le plus grand « risque » de la WWE c'est moi alors c'est sûr que nous ne craignions pas grand-chose.

- Voilà Paul je voulais savoir comment ça allait ici, au sein de la WWE ?

Paul me regarda l'air étonné, totalement surprit de ma question, il leva un sourcil, ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit pour dire : « Bah ça va. Pourquoi cette question ? »

- Comme ça pour savoir si tu te sentais bien dans le rôle que l'on t'avait donné avec le nouveau personnage que tu représentes_. Essayais-je de me justifier sans trop mettre les pieds dans le plat._

- Oh toi tu sais encore quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas savoir et cela me concerne ! _dit-il inquiet._

- Oui_. Avouais-je en baissant la tête._ Mais tu sais ce n'est pas de ma faute je ne voulais pas entendre et je suis triste de penser à un éventuel départ. Supirais-je.

- Un départ ? _s'étonna t-il._

- Oui ton départ. _Affirmais-je_.

- Je partirais ? _demanda t-il semblant perdu._ Avec le push que j'ai eu je… je ne pensais pas que je ferais parti des superstars écartées de la compagnie. _Dit-il déçu en s'appuyant contre le mur et laissant tomber sa tête en arrière._

- Bah pour le coup Paul c'est toi qui t'écarte tout seul. _Lui reprochais-je._

- Tu trouves ? Je pensais avoir assez travaillé c'est pour ça que la WWE me push, je ne pensais pas me faire virer.

- Te faire virer ? _demandais-je surprise_. Mais c'est toi qui veux partir !

- Moi vouloir partir mais pas du tout ! _s'écria Paul_ _en se décollant du mur et en me faisant face de nouveau_. Maryse dis moi ce que tu as entendu exactement et de la bouche de qui.

- Bah de la tienne, tu disais à Stuart dans la cafétéria vouloir partir car tu stagnais, tu n'avançais plus et Stuart te disais que ce serait dur après… j'ai pensé que… _balbutiais-je._

- Maryse, ma pauvre Maryse. _Souffla Paul désespéré_. Tu t'es encore mêlée de ce qui ne te regardait pas…

- Je … non j'étais assis derrière le panneau de bois et vous disiez ça et j'ai simplement entendu c'est tout !

- Même si tu voulais le faire exprès à entendre toutes ces informations tu ne le pourrais pas. _Sourit-il_. Je ne parlais pas de mon avenir à la WWE, mais de ma vie privée.

- Ah… _fis-je embêtée sachant que j'en avais parlé à bien trop de monde !_

- Ne me dis pas que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? _s'inquiéta t-il en voyant ma mine déconfite._

- Je ne voulais pas tu sais, mais j'étais chamboulée après ce que j'avais entendu et Stephen est arrivé et…

- Stephen ? Alors la Diva la plus commère de la WWE et la superstar la plus bavarde ont échangés.

- Oui.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Presque. _Dis-je hésitante._

- Mais de quoi t'es tu encore mêlée ? Qui d'autre ? _se désespéra t-il._

- Juste après Phil, Brian, Matthew et Barbara sont arrivés …

- Barbie était là ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je parlais à Stuart de ma rupture avec elle et non d'un futur départ de la WWE !

- J'ai encore fais une boulette. _Dis-je honteuse._

- Oui et une belle sur ce coup là, d'ici que ça remonte aux oreilles de Vince ! Et quand Barbara l'apprendra…

- Apprendre quoi ? demanda Barbie en entrant dans le vestiaire. Ton probable départ, j'aurais aimé que l'on en parle avant. _Dit-elle en se précipitant aux côtés de Paul._

- Bah euh … bon bah j'y vais hein. Excuse-moi Paul surtout, je me charge de Vince et tu te charges de Barbara ! _fis-je en déguerpissant fissa du vestiaire._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà l'OS suite au défi lancé par Patachon. Une petite review pour dire à Patachon qu'elle a été méchante avec sa consigne trèèèèèèèès dure. OS dont je ne suis pas satisfaite car très peu à l'aise avec ce style. Par contre vous pouvez allez lire la fiction de Patachon I put a spell on you car elle manie très bien l'humour !<em>


End file.
